Playing Games
by Mosquito
Summary: Some games can lead to a lot of innocent fun. Part 13 in the For Better of For Worse Series.


Series: For Better or For Worse

Title: Playing Games

Author: Mosquito

Date: 11/05/2014

Disclaimer: Joss Weedon owns everything except Ronan and Casey.

Category: Romance/Angst

Rating: T

Summary:

Note:

Dedication: To GeorgeTobor for leaving me a list of things I shouldn't forget and for all the people who kept coming back for an update. Thanks!

Willow and Spike had returned to Oxford to find Kiara waiting for them with Cole. After a warm reunion, with exception to Spike and Cole nodding their hello to each other. They spent the evening catching up before Spike, his childe and her mate went out for something to eat. Willow went to bed early, thinking of the don's she'd need to see the next day and the coursework she'd have to catch up on. She'd fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow, but was woken some hours late r when she heard Spike scream. She raced into the bathroom and found him with a towel around his waist and bleach in his hair.

"You okay?" She asked, still groggy. She rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"It bloody burns!"

"Come on, macho man, you can take it." She smiled evilly.

"You have no idea how much it stings." He said gripping the sink.

"You wanna look it, you got to put up with it." Willow got a nasty look from her lover.

Just then the egg timer went off and Spike jumped into the shower to rinse. "You know, if you think you can take it without screaming, you do it."

"Um, well..." Willow tried to back out. Blond was not her idea of fun.

"I'll bet you. If you loose, you have to redo the website of both clubs." He said coming out with a grin.

"And if I win? You have to teach me how to play the piano."

Spike sighed. He hated the piano. It was a talent, but he couldn't stand playing. "Deal." He said and pulled on his pants. "Come on," he indicated the bleach.

"Now?!" She squeaked.

"No time like the present, luv." Willow sighed and sat down on the toilet. As Spike began preparing everything. "You know, luv, I bet you look gorgeous as a blond. Not as ethereal as a redhead, but a beautiful blond none the less."

"I'm gonna look rediculous," she said.

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, everyone's gonna laugh."

"Wanna bet?"

"What, another one?"

"On the side, Red. I'll bet you that more people will tell you that you're a knock-out blond, than that you should go back to red."

"Stakes?"

"You wear a mini-skirt and high heels while you work for me."

"Won't get much work done," she mumbled and then said louder, "fine, but you'll have to teach me to waltz as well."

Spike groaned. "Ask the Poof. He'd love to teach you."

"I was going to but he's still a rabbit."

Spike snickered. Then picking up the bleach, "ready Willow?"

Taking a deep breath she said, "ready." A couple moments later her head was burning. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She was hopping up and down, not sure what to do about the pain.

"Just another minute, Red." Spike tried to reassure her.

"It's burning my hair off!" She yelled.

"I know it feels that way. Just another minute, luv." He felt helpless to her pain but knew that if she removed the bleach too early it wouldn't look completely blond and probably turn some odd color.

As soon as the egg timer went off she jumped into the shower to get everything off. Coming out, she was still breathing heavily. She dried herself off and reached for the hairdryer. Once dry she looked at herself. 'I look ridiculous,' she thought, but when she looked over at Spike she saw the intense look in his eyes that indicated raw desire and before she could say anything he had her against the counter, his hands on her and his tongue in her mouth. Her brain stopped functioning immediately.

Afterward, they both leaned on each other, Willow sitting on the counter with Spike leaning against her with his head cradled on her shoulder. It took Willow a moment for her heartbeat to slow down.

"Spike?"

He grunted.

"You like my hair, I take it?"

He lifted his head and looked. "Prefer you red, but you were all naked, stretched with the haidryer above your head."

"Hmm," she said. She moved to get down and Spike held her to him letting her get her balance. She giggled as her weak knees didn't seem to work.

"Come on, luv," You have an hour before you need to get to class."

She nodded. "I'll meet you at the club after I'm done. What would blond-Willow wear?" She asked herself aloud.

"Leather." Spike called from his side of the wardrobe.

"Right," she said and grabbed her red leather pants as well as a green top. Looking in the mirror she decide that red and green didn't go with her at all. "Spike, this looks off."

He walked over and took one look at her saying, "luv, that won't work. You're not a redhead anymore. Let me have a look-see." He rummaged around her closet, looking back at her every now and then. Finally he emerged with a cobalt blue shirt and a black skirt that went just below the knees. "Try this. If you stay blond we're gonna have to do something about your clothes."

Just then someone knocked on their bedroom door. "Willow? Kiara's voice came through.

"Come in!" Willow called.

"I was wondering-" Kiara began to ask and stopped. "Willow, you're blond!"

"Yeah, what do you think?"

"It's, it's... nice."

"You don't like it."

"No. no, that's not true. I'm just not used to it."

"You hate it," Willow responded knowingly.

"No!" the vampress stressed, but with a sigh said, "well, not really. I just think that you look better as a redhead."

"Me too. It was a bet with Spike. It doesn't look bad, but it isn't me."

"Exactly."

Willow sighed, dressed and was out the door, heading for class.

Apparently there was a musical guest that night. As they began playing Spike knew Willow would recognize them as a local band they'd seen recently.

"How the hell did you get to book them?" a local vampire asked as he walked by.

Spike smiled and grabbed Willow's hand, "They owed me a favor." Then turning to Willow said, "I requested something. It'll be playing next."

Willow smiled, excused herself to Kiara and Cole and followed Spike who lead her to the middle of the room. The opening chords were all she needed to hear for a large smile to come on her face.

_She can kill with a smile  
>She can wound with her eyes<br>She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
>And she only reveals what she wants you to see<br>She hides like a child,  
>But she's always a woman to me<em>

_She can lead you to love  
>She can take you or leave you<br>She can ask for the truth  
>But she'll never believe you<br>And she'll take what you give her, as long as it's free  
>Yeah, she steals like a thief<br>But she's always a woman to me_

_Oh-she takes care of herself  
>She can wait if she wants<br>She's ahead of her time  
>Oh-and she never gives out<br>And she never gives in  
>She just changes her mind<em>

_And she'll promise you more  
>Than the Garden of Eden<br>Then she'll carelessly cut you  
>And laugh while you're bleedin'<br>But she'll bring out the best  
>And the worst you can be<br>Blame it all on yourself  
>Cause she's always a woman to me<em>

_She is frequently kind  
>And she's suddenly cruel<br>She can do as she pleases  
>She's nobody's fool<br>And she can't be convicted  
>She's earned her degree<br>And the most she will do  
>Is throw shadows at you<br>But she's always a woman to me _

"That's a beautiful song," Willow said. "It kinda reminds me of Drusilla. It's what I thought your relationship might have been like."

Spike was quiet for a moment. "Actually, I was thinking of you when I selected it, but now that you mention it, you're right."

Since that night three days earlier, Spike had slept poorly. It seemed dancing with Willow to a song that symbolized Drusilla was wrong. He felt guilty for having a previous love. It was as if he was waiting for Willow to tell him she was leaving him because he wasn't over Dru. It was nuts. He knew that Willow wasn't about to leave him. He also knew that it was over with Dru- as much as it could be, considering that she was dust.

His search for the mating ritual went into full gear. He wanted to make sure she could never leave him. So, while Willow was in class, he searched. But, he was no closer to finding an answer than before. That night, while laying in bed with Willow he told her about his search and failure. "I just wish I knew how to find it." He said.

Willow was quiet. Then all of a sudden she shouted: "Oh, Goddess! Why didn't I think of that earlier? I'm such an idiot." She turned to Spike, grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him thoroughly. "You're a genius, Spike."

Spike watched her launch out of their bed naked and run out of the room. Curious he followed her into her magick room. She was looking for something- having turned over every piece of paper on her desk and starting to flip through the volumes that littered the closet.

"What are you looking for, Red?"

"A prayer ceremony for guidance." Willow replied. "I remember reading once and thinking it would be handy, but now I don't know where it is. Heck, it could be in one of Giles' texts. Shoot! Spike, call Giles and ask him if he has it. It's a ceremony, spell, or something along that line. It's for guidance."

Spike walked to the desk and dialed the watcher's number.

"Giles," Came the voice over the phone.

"It's Spike."

"Spike! Is everything alright?"

"We're fine, mate. Willow was wondering if you could look up something for us. She seems to remember a spell or ceremony for guidance, but doesn't remember where it was."

"Guidence, hmm, I think I know what she's getting at. I'll see if I can find it."

As Spike waited for Giles to get back ton the phone he heard something topple over. Looking back at Willow he realized that the books she'd been reaching for had fallen on her. "You okay, luv?"

"Fine," she said as she went back to looking through them. Hurrying to pull them out, leaf through it and put them back with a huff, she seemed more exasperated with each replacement. Finally, she stopped. Spike watched her sit on the floor, legs crossed and read the book she had in her hand.

"Spike?" His attention was drawn back to the phone.

"Here, Watcher."

"I think I found it. It's a spell. It's complicated and quite dangerous. She'll need a coven."

"Luv, the watcher's found something- you'll need a coven."

"Yeah," she answered, "I think I found the same thing he did. Tell him that I'll call him back tomorrow."

Spike relayed the message and then thanking him said goodbye. Looking down at her engrossed he said with worry: "Luv?"

"Yeah, Spike?"

"The watcher said it was dangerous?" He sat down on the floor facing her.

"Yeah. It calls for four experienced withes. I'll ask Giles tomorrow if he can recommend a coven to me. I'll have to skip class a couple of days."

"It's that dangerous?"

"Well, I wouldn't know how much power I'm using until I do it, so it's better to be safe than sorry. We'll see how bad it is after." She said. She got out and held her hand out to him, coaxing him back to bed.

Sleep didn't come easily. The danger that surrounded Willow didn't sit well with Spike. Unlike the games of that evening this was of a completely different level. Knowing that she wouldn't be talked out of it though, he pulled her closer with a sigh. "I know that you've stopped aging, luv, but that won't stop me from worrying about you." He waited for an answer but realized that she'd already fallen asleep. Listening to her even breathing he closed his eyes and allowed her to lull him into her dreams.

She was dreaming of Iowa. Corn fields as far as the eye could see.

"Luv?" He questioned.

"I guess I miss it. My parents brought me here once. I remember running through the corn."

"It seems unusually sunny." He replied, turning his face up to it.

"That's how I remember it. You're a little pale, but you look amazing in the sun. It's your eyes. They see, to sparkle here."

"It's nothing compared to you, though," he turned the compliments back to her. "Your eyes and hair shimmer not to mention that your skin appears to glow." He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. "Plus, you make me aroused at the drop of a hat here."

"And I don't at other times?" her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Good point."

Willow giggled and kissed him again. Then turning serious said, "Spike, I'm going to do the spell."

"I know, luv. We'll just have to make sure you have a good and strong coven to help."

She took his hand and all of a sudden the dreamscape changed to the playground behind their home in Sunnydale. It was littered with children. They found an empty bed and sat down.

"You've been dreaming about kids a lot lately." He remarked.

"I know. I've been thinking, that I'd like a couple in a few years, after I've finished University. The Goddess unlocked the method we're going to need a few months ago. That's why the dreams."

They sat there in silence. Spike taking everything in. Children. Not Childer, but _children._ He thought he might swoon. Even when he was alive he didn't think that he'd ever multiply. When he had been alive he'd been desperate for them. His dream of having them with Cecily had shattered the night that Drusilla had found him, but then again for the next fifty odd years he hadn't cared. It wasn't until the night that Dru had attacked the orphanage that he realized what she'd done was wrong. He had silently mourned them and had wished he'd had a child of his own while alive.

"But first," Willow pulled him out of his thoughts, "let's deal with the mating ritual. Okay?"

"Sure, luv," he replied, still a little distracted.

"Good." She leaned against him as they watched the children play.

The memories of Dru that fluttered though his mind brought him back to that evening. "Red, about that song, the one we danced to."

"She's always a woman to me, by Billy Joel."

"Yeah."

"Spike, I know you love me. Drusilla will always hold a place in your heart, but she's gone now and even if she did come back, I know that you would protect me and ours any way possible. I love you, and always will." She lay her hands on either side of his face and pulled him for a kiss. "I don't mind that you think of her, she shouldn't be forgotten. No one should."

"You're amazing, luv." He smiled and watched as cheekiness hit her eyes."

"You betcha!"

Leaning against each other again they watched the children play.

Giles had returned Willow's call with an hour of receiving hers the next morning. "Willow, I've got you a coven, when can you be in London?"

Looking over at Spike, who she saw nodding his consent to her telepathic question, she replied: "We'll be there in a couple of hours, Giles. You might want to stock up on some blood."

"Very well. Until then." Came her mentor's reply. After hanging up she turned to Spike and said: "Go and get your blanket, Spike, while I pack. You can sleep in the car." She excitedly jumped towards him and put her arms around him. "We're close, I can feel it."

"As can I, pet." Then she felt him pat her on the butt. "Now, go pack. I've got to find something thick enough to protect me." With a kiss she let him go and went to the bedroom.

And hour later they were pulling away from the house. And with barely any traffic on the road, were there in no time. Opening the door for him he rushed into the Watcher's Council Headquarters.

"Mr. Giles, please." Willow told the receptionist.

"You're expected Missus Thropford. Please proceed."

The found Giles' office in no time. He wasn't in it so they waited. This was their first time at the Council offices. Pictures of the Scooby Gang littered the cupboards with a large amount of books Willow remembered as part of Giles' personal collection. His watcher diaries sat in a neat pile on a shelf, with Willow's picture next to it. She smiled at it and then moved on hearing Spike's gasp. She looked over to find him sitting at the desk with papers in his hand.

"Luv," he started, "they've got the ritual."

She took it from him and looked it over groaning. "Oh Goddess, I knew this would happen."

END

(TBC in an interlude: The misadventures of Angel-bunny)


End file.
